


The Itsy Bitsy Spider And His Dads

by HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Mainly about Tony/Stephen and Peter family, Peter is Tony and Stephen's Son, Peter is just a smol boi, Stephen is a brain surgeon, Tony is a millionaire, cute family, cute husbands, no powers, other relationships are minor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen/pseuds/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen
Summary: Nine-year-old Peter Parker Stark-Strange lives happily with his parents in the pent house above Stark industries. They have lots of fluffy fun, fabulous friends, and just a small dose of drama. Please Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and concepts belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. Nothing but the plot-line and spelling errors are mine!

"Do you and Papa have sex?"   
Asked nine-year-old Peter, walking through the door from school. The question resulted in Tony Stark choking on the water he had just unfortunately taken a sip of.   
"W-what?" He spluttered.   
"Well I was talking to Josè at recess today, and he says that he thinks his parents have sex sometimes. But he has a Mommy and a Daddy, not two Dads."   
Tony's eyebrows lifted as he listened to his son's rushed words.   
"Oh, I see, well..." He hesitated for a moment and then saw no reason not to be honest.   
"Yeah, Peter."   
"Okay."   
There was silence for a moment while Peter hung up his backpack and set his lunch box on the counter. Tony had just about gone back to the blueprints displayed on the screen in front of him, when the billionaire was once more interrupted by his son.  
"But how does that work....?" *oh dear lord, I was not cut out to be a dad* thinks Tony, before replying, only the slightest colour rising to his cheeks.   
"Don't you have some homework to do or something? We can talk about this later, but right now I have to finish up these charts and send them back to Bruce at the lab." Peter shrugged,  
"Alright." He pulled out the stool beside Tony at the counter and climbed up, plunking his textbooks down in front of him.   
"Friday start my homework playlist." The computer system complied. 

For the rest of the afternoon the issue was not brought up again, Tony finished off his work and started making supper. While Peter finished his homework and played a video-game in the living room. Just as Tony set three plates out on the table his phone lit up with a message, it was from Stephen. 

'Stuck late at work tonight, emergency procedure later. Tell Peter sorry for me. I'll be home as soon as I can. Keep supper warm for me?' 

The other man rolled his eyes ruefully, *of course he was stuck late at work, wasn't he always these days?* Tony pushed the thought back, and sat down. Over supper Peter told his father about his day at school, and asked about the project Tony was working on with his brother.   
"Ah it's a bit complicated, but I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind if you come down to the lab with me on the weekend. I'll show you then?"   
Peter looked like he was about to pout and then half shrugged.   
"Alright little man, clean up your books, and then pyjama and movie time." As Tony cleared the table he looked wistfully at the extra unused plate sitting at his husband's usual spot. *tell Peter sorry* he repeated in his mind *what about me?* 

"Why is everything always later?" Came a whiny question from below. Tony looked down at his son who had his hands on his hips, lips quivering slightly. And although he must be trying to look mad the footed Star Wars onesy and his mussed up chestnut hair, on top of the fact that he was rather short it came off as quite adorable.   
"What do you mean?" Replied his father calmly.   
"We'll talk later, Papa will be home later, you'll show me your work later." Peter recited, the middle accusation stinging Tony a little.   
"This isn't about things being later is it?" Asked Tony softly.   
"It's about Papa?" Peter nodded and tears started to fill his big eyes.   
"He's always gone, it's like he doesn't want to see us anymore. Why does he like work more than me?"   
Tony rubbed his beard, thinking how to reply. Finally he picked up Peter and took him over to the couch, sitting him on his knee. And even though he knew Peter was too old for that kind of thing, the boy wasn't protesting.   
"It's not like that Peter. You know that Steph- I mean your Papa loves you very much right?" His son shrugged.   
"I guess."   
"But your Papa is a doctor, and he always wants to save people, and sometimes that need to help everyone else gets in the way of being with us more."   
"You mean his patients are more important?"   
"No, not more important, just maybe..." He trailed off. Hell, he didn't even know why Stephen was gone half the time these days, why should he be justifying it?   
"When he gets home I'll make sure he talks to you. Okay?" Peter sighed.   
"Fine."   
Tony pulled Peter into his chest squeezing him gently in a hug, pretending not to notice the couple tears he felt drop on his shirt front.   
"I love you dad."   
"Love you too, buddy." 

The evening ended rathe uneventfully. He and Peter watched some old cartoons until the boy's head started to nod against Tony's shoulder.   
"Alright kiddo, time for bed. Go brush your teeth." His son sleepily complied, and after doing as he was told trotted back out to the living room to kiss Tony goodnight.   
"Goodnight dad."   
"Night." Peter headed to his room but hesitated in the hall, glancing over his shoulder he said:  
"If Papa gets home soon do you think he can read me a story?" The man on the couch smiled sadly.   
"Maybe, but I don't think so tonight. Try to sleep." The kid nodded and continued on into his room, the light disappearing under the door. 

Tony turned off the TV and reluctantly moved to the kitchen, where he scrubbed violently at the dishes. He cleaned out Peter's lunch kit, and refilled it, setting it in the fridge for the next day. Finally he poured himself a drink and went to stand at one of the giant windows of his penthouse, looking out over the city. After what seemed like forever Friday the AI announced that 'master Strange' was in the elevator on his way up. A minute later the door opened and his husband walked into the room.   
"Hi."  
"Hi."   
Stephen walked over and kissed Tony noncommittally, the other making no move to return the gesture. The surgeon hung up his coat and flopped down on the couch.   
"You're pissed." He announced to the room at large.   
"Good guess." Returned Tony bitterly.   
"I'm sorry I wasn't here."   
"So that's it then?"  
"What more do you want, Stark?"   
"I'm sorry' doesn't change the fact that I had nothing to tell our son tonight while he was crying on my lap, wondering why his Dad likes work more than him." Stephen's hands were shaking a little.   
"Oh don't give me that shit, you know that's not true."  
"Yeah I do know it. so whats going on? This is the fourth time you've stayed late at work in the last week. You haven't stayed late at work since we started dating." Stephen stood up and started to pace up and down by the coffee table, shaking his head.   
"Fine." He finally sighed and lifted a hand to run through his hair.   
"I'm trying to make up some extra hours."   
"For what?"  
"Well you know how at the hospital there's the certain number of hours each Doctor has to do each month?"   
"Yeah."   
"Well I was trying to get them all done early to surprise you and get some extra time off. But now it's completely backfired." Stephen slumped back down on the couch and Tony joined him.   
"Why were you trying to get extra time off?" Stephen started to blush a little.   
"Because it's our ten year anniversary and I wanted to maybe go on a trip with you or something.... like I kind of planned a thing, but- uhhh... Yeah." Tony sat silently for a moment, before scrunching up his nose in an attempt not to smile.   
"You planned a thing?"   
"Shut up. I'm not good with romantic gestures. But Steve and Bucky said they'd watch Peter, and I was kind of going to take you somewhere. But it's totally fine if you want me to just spend the time with you and Peter instead. I mean I didn't mean to make him or you upset. Shit I should have just talked to you-" the doctors ramblings were cut off by the other man who was quite suddenly kissing him.   
"You're so stupid, Strange."   
"I know."   
"I think I'll keep you anyway, your cute. But you do owe Peter an apology, although I doubt he'll be two disappointed once you tell him he gets to spend a week with his 'fun uncles'." Stephen smiled weakly.   
"I feel like such an idiot."  
"Probably cause you are." Tony teased, taking his hand.   
"Now come on, let's go to bed. Oh, and by the way I have a meeting in New York first thing in the morning so you get to explain to Peter how gay sex works."   
"Wha- what?"   
"Have fun." Said Tony with an evil grin.   
"Fuck you, Stark."   
"Go ahead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to updating yay! Enjoy :)

Stephen felt that after unintentionally pushing his son away he owed him some time together. The opportunity presented itself the next morning when Peter woke up with a cough. The doctor called Peter's school as well as the hospital to inform them that neither he or his son would be attending school or work that day. And so he settled in to spend the day with his nine year old. After an extremely uncomfortable conversation, which left Peter in shocked silence on the couch for several minutes, they sat at the dining room table to build a model. The model was of a spaceship that Peter had picked out on their trip to NASA a few weeks before, thanks to Tony's wealth and standing they had gotten a behind the scenes tour and Peter had even talked to some astronauts.  
"So, papa?"  
"Yes, Peter?"  
"What kind of doctor are you? I mean I know you're a neurosurgeon, but what does a neurosurgeon do?"  
"Well I preform surgery on the brain." Stephen replied.  
"Wow." Peter's eyes grew wide.  
"That must be hard."  
"Yes it is rather challenging."  
"How long did you have to go to school for to get that job."  
Stephen counted under his breath, and then sighed.  
"Oh I don't remember exactly, several years though."  
"So you get to cut up people's heads?" Asked his son excitedly. The man let out a slight laugh.  
"Well it's a bit more precise than that."  
"Oh, okay." They continued building for a few minutes.  
"Why did you marry dad? I know he says it was for his ass but...."  
"Peter!" Stephen chided.  
"His words, not mine." Beamed his son.  
"Well I married him because I love him."  
"Oh, cool."  
"Papa, guess what!"  
"What?"  
"I love someone too!"  
"Oh?" His father raised an interested eyebrow.  
"Who?"  
"A girl from school... Is that okay?" The child's voice had lowered to a guilty tone. Stephen was suddenly concerned.  
"Why wouldn't that be okay?"  
"Well I'm supposed to like boys, aren't I?"  
"No Peter, your supposed to like whoever you like, and your father and I will support you in it."  
"I can even like batman?" Stephen rolled his eyes.  
"Really Peter? We've talked about this, in this household we only like marvel superheroes. But if you must like batman I suppose it can't be helped." Replied his father sighing wistfully, but with a slight sparkle in his eye none the less.  
"So what's her name?"  
"MJ, she shared her gummy bears with me at recess on Tuesday. We're dating now. I mean I know it's too soon to tell her I love her, because then she'll think I'm weird, but I think I do." Stephen held a hand up in the air.  
"Y-you're what?" Peter turned a dark red colour.  
"Uhhh dating. Is that fine?"  
"Y-yes.... No! I don't know. I'll have to talk to your dad." *holy shit, what is he, like nine? I need Tony here.* he studied the wing of the spaceship sitting in his hand for a moment in stunned silence.  
"Am I in trouble?" Peter asked timidly.  
"No of course not!" Stephen answered almost automaticity.  
"I really like her, papa." Peter assured. Stephen chuckled,  
"I bet you do."  
"Are you laughing at me?"  
"What! No! I was just remembering something."  
"Oh what?"  
"My first 'love', It was the summer I was fourteen and his name was Liam. We went to some nerdy science camp together."  
"Why didn't you marry him then Papa?" Stephen looked puzzled for a second.  
"Because, we were just kids Peter."  
"But I know that I'm going to marry MJ...... Can we eat ice-cream?" Stephen laughed again.  
"Yes but only if we have some lunch too. And don't tell your dad." Peter was cut off mid giggle.  
"Don't tell me what?" Inquired a smooth voice from the entryway.  
"Oh hello Stark, didn't see you come in." The surgeon replied aloofly.  
"Uh-huh. So what aren't we telling dad?"  
"Nothing." The two replied in unison from the table. Tony narrowed his eyes but smiled.  
"I brought company." Tony announced, and he entered the doorway fully to reveal two figures with him.  
"Uncle Steve! Uncle Bucky!" Peter yelled as he ran to  
hug both of his parents friends.  
"Hey kiddo." Said Steve.  
"What's going on dude?" Greeted Bucky.  
"I'm sick." Replied Peter dolefully.  
"Yeah your dad mentioned." Bucky moved his metal arm from behind his back to show a floppy stuffed bear clenched in his hand.  
"Oh thank you, uncle Bucky! I love it!" Peter hugged Bucky tightly.  
"Stevie helped pick it out too." Peter turned and gave the other man a quick hug.  
"Do you want to play Mario Kart?" Asked Peter excitedly, already pulling Bucky by the arm towards the tv room.  
"Only if you're allow-"  
"Knock yourself out." Tony cut him off.  
"Kids play nice!" Yelled Steve after them, his boyfriend looked back to roll his eyes.  
"Well I was just going to make some lunch." Said Stephen.  
"I'll help." Tony told him giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"Buck usually takes care of the kitchen stuff but I can set the table." Steve added.  
Two hours later Peter lay passed out on the couch, bear snuggled tightly against his chest. While the four men sat at the kitchen's marble counter talking about various things. And the afternoon passed along amiably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2! (Sorry about the abrupt ending) I hope you liked it anyways. I know it was a little short but chapter 3 is going to be pretty long so stay tuned. As always comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> (Also wtf I can’t get rid of the chapter one end note so just ignore that lol)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️ in this chapter there is a homophobic incident that happens at Peter’s school, if you don’t appreciate that please wait until next chapter. I think chapter 4 will have Bruce and Thor and some of Tony and Stephen’s trip in it, back to the fluff soon :)

A week later Tony and Stephen were preparing to leave on their 10th wedding anniversary trip. Steve and Bucky arrived just before Peter would be home from school.  
“Anything you need to know about Peter’s routine or house rules just ask Friday, I’ve had both your voices inputed into the system so you should be all set.” Said Tony absently adjusting the tinted glasses perched on his nose.  
“If Peter really needs to talk to us you can obviously let him call. And..... yeah I think that’s just about everything, Stephanie made a meal plan for the week here somewhere.” He riffled through a stack of papers on the counter, before producing one and handing it to Bucky.  
“Oh and my brother’s fiancé is in town this week, he happens to be some Australian actor that Peter’s crazy about so Bruce and him will probably drop by and take Peter for lunch one day. And Pepper is also going to take him to get a haircut on Wednesday.” Steve and Bucky nodded.  
“Sounds good.” Said Bucky.  
“You sure you’ll be able to mage the kid? I mean he’s good and all but it’s a lot sometimes...... the whole parenting thing.”  
“Of course.” Steve assured. “Buck and I were both in the army I’m pretty sure we can handle a nine year old for a few days.”  
“Don’t underestimate him.” Tony told them sagely.  
“Come on Stephanie!” He yelled down the hall.  
“Don’t call me that!” Came the reply from his husband down the hall.  
“We’re going to be late!”  
“It’s your own fucking plane it leaves when we get there!” Stephen’s voice was still far away. Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Anyways make yourselves at home.” Steve and Bucky exchanged a slightly amused look.  
“Oh come off it.” Said Tony.  
“Once you’ve been married for a decade you’ll hurl fond abuse at each other too.”  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Bucky grinned at his boyfriend.  
“But he’s kinda too cute to get pissed at.”  
“Gross” Said the millionaire.  
“C’mon Stark let’s get outta here.” Said Stephen finally emerging from the hall pulling two suitcases behind him. 

 

An hour later Bucky and Steve were desperately trying to figure out how the ‘overly complicated’ ice machine on the fridge worked when Peter walked in the front door. The two adults gasped in unison when they turned to face him.  
“What happened?!” Asked Steve.  
“Who did that?” Snapped Bucky.  
Peter looked down at the floor, lip quivering, blinking rapidly, one eye puffy and swollen purple.  
“I g-got in a fight at school.” He said quietly. Steve gave Bucky a ‘what the fuck do we do?’ Look but his boyfriend just shrugged.  
“What happened kid?” Asked Steve rinsing a clean dish towel under cold water and offering it to Peter to ease the swelling. He accepted it and held it against his eye but didn’t answer. Finally he said.  
“I want to call my parents.”  
“Okay.” He trotted off to his room backpack still on and closed the door.  
Peter flopped down on his bed.  
“Friday.” He said a little shakily.  
“Private call my parents.”  
“Yes master Peter, the call is in progress one moment.” Came the indifferent automatic voice.  
“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Came Tony’s voice.  
“D-dad, I did something bad.”  
“Oh god, is the house on fire?” Asked Stephen.  
“No.”  
“Did you drive Steve and Bucky to insanity already?” Inquired Tony.  
“Um.... no.”  
“Did you eat all the ice cream in the house?”  
“No.” Said Peter starting to smile.  
“Did you get arrested?”  
“No.” Their son was giggling now.  
“Well then it couldn’t have been that bad. What happened?” Asked Tony.  
“I got in a fight at school.”  
“With that asshole Flash Thompson?” Stephen made a disapproving sound in the background.  
“Yeah.”  
“What did he do this time?” Asked Tony sounding unhappy, though Peter knew it wasn’t directed at him.  
“He said I was a freak cause I had two dads. And then I punched him in the face, and he gave me a black eye.” There was silence on the line after Peter’s conclusion. One of his parents exhaled sharply but he couldn’t tell which.  
“What did you’re principal say?” Asked Stephen.  
“Flash and I both have detention tomorrow and he said he’s going to write you guys a letter.”  
“Why isn’t he going to write Flash’s parents a letter?” Tony said sharply.  
“B-because he said I started it.”  
“Okay well I’m going to call Mr. Heathers right now and explain the situation to him. We’re just about to land we’ll call you back in a bit.”  
“Okay.”  
“Love you Peter.”  
“Love you too.” 

 

“That’s so fucked up.” Tony exploded as soon as the call ended.  
Stephen was scowling out the window.  
“What are we supposed to do, Pete can’t get in a fight every time someone says something homophobic, but I don’t know a single kid that’s not gonna react if someone insults their family.” Tony had one hand clenched into a fist on his knee.  
“He’s too young to be putting up with this.” Said Stephen eyes flashing. Tony nodded before picking up his phone to call the school.  
“Hello, Mr. Heathers?”  
“Mr. Stark, I thought you might call. How can I help you?”  
“My husband and I are currently away, but I just got a very distressing call from Peter. He said there was a rather unpleasant encounter at school today.”  
“Ah yes. Perhaps you and your husband ought to consider teaching your son to control his temper a bit better.”  
“Don’t you tell me what to consider.” Hissed Tony.  
“My son would never have gotten into a fight if he wasn’t provoked, which he tell’s me he was, and quite unpleasantly I might add, by another student.”  
“What can you expect Mr. Stark?” Sneered the principle.  
“Peter’s parental situation isn’t exactly.... ah normal, and he bound to be teas-“  
“What did you just say?” Tony half shouted into the phone he could feel blood pulsing into his face. Stephen reached across and put a hand on his knee.  
“Oh please Mr. Stark, don’t pretend you don’t know that having such an abnormal situation as yours subjects children to more bullying than others.” Explained Mr. Heathers as if he was talking down to a very young child.  
“What exactly is our situation?” Seethed Tony.  
“You are married to a man Mr. Stark-“  
“Yes I am well aware of the fact. There is also a fact I would like to make you aware of.” He said false calmly as he grasped Stephen’s hand.  
“And what is that?”  
“Not only will I be withdrawing our son from your school, Stark industries will also be withdrawing their financial support from your faculty.” With that Tony hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... how are they going to deal with this?!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️ mentioned homophobia in this chapter. It’s not very severe though. Hope you enjoy it anyways. Happy reading!

After calling his parents Peter was calmed down enough to emerge from his room. Steve and Bucky were standing at the counter talking in hushed voices and looking concerned.   
“Hi Peter, you okay?” Peter nodded.   
“Yeah. My dad said he’s gonna call my school. And he can always make things better.” He added half under his breath.   
“Well kid.” Said Bucky.   
“Are you hungry?” He nodded.   
“I sure am!”   
“How about pizza?” Said Steve.   
“Yeah.”   
Steve told Friday to call the closest pizza place and ordered a vegetarian pizza for himself and Bucky and pepperoni cheese for Peter. 

After the pizza had been delivered the three sat at the long marble counter in the kitchen for supper.   
“Uncle Steve.” Began Peter.   
“Yes?”   
“Do you ever get in fights?” Steve contemplated for a while.   
“I used too. I haven’t for a very long time though.”   
“You know.” Added Bucky.   
“When Stevie and I were kids he was pretty small, he hadn’t bulked up yet, and once in Brooklyn he got in a fight on the street.” Peter’s eyes widened.   
“Did you save him uncle Bucky?” He chuckled and glanced at his boyfriend.   
“Well I suppose you could put it that way.” Said Steve smiling over at Bucky. Just as Peter was helping his two ‘uncles’ clean up, Friday stated that there was an incoming call for ‘master Peter’   
“I’ll take it in my room Friday.” He told the automated system. When his bedroom door was closed the call was put through.   
“Hiya kiddo.” Came Tony’s voice.   
“Dad!”   
“Hi Pete.” Said Stephen.   
“Papa hi.” He said happily, he missed his parents already.   
“So Peter, we called your school and spoke to Mr. Heathers.”   
“Oh really?” His voice fell.   
“You’re not going to be finishing your last month of school there, and you won’t be returning next year.” Explained Stephen.   
“Because of Flash?”   
“No, not because of him. Partially because of the incident you had and how it was dealt with, but more so because of the things your principal said to your father and I about it. Let’s just say Mr. Heathers is not a very nice man.”   
“Yeah I could have told you that.” Said Peter, who was grinning, three words were playing over and over in his head “no more school.”   
“Now Peter.” Began Tony.   
“Yeah Dad?”   
“I know it sucks when people make fun of you for having two dads, but unfortunately we live in a world where that happens sometimes and you can’t get in a fight every time it does. Do you understand?”   
“Yeah dad. I know I can’t. I won’t do it again.”   
“Good.” Said Stephen and Tony together.   
“You having fun with Steve and Bucky?”   
“Yup.” Said Peter.   
“We had pizza and we’re going to watch the incredibles!”   
“That sounds good buddy. We’re gonna go now but you have fun tonight.”   
“Okay! Goodnight dad, goodnight papa, love you.”  
“Love you too Peter.”   
After the call hung up Peter left his room to join Steve and Bucky who were already sitting on the couch, movie set up. 

 

Tony was sprawled across the giant fluffy bed in the beach side hotel room Stephen had booked for them. His husband was looking out the window as the sun sank lower over the waves.   
“It sounds like Peter’s doing better.” He remarked. Stephen nodded.   
“Yeah I’m glad he’s having fun with Steve and Bucky.”   
“Damn.” Sighed Tony.   
“What?”   
“I know how every parent wants a break but I kinda miss him.” Stephen huffed a small laugh.   
“Yeah me too, it’s weird that he isn’t here.”   
“We’ve been parents so long sometimes I feel like we forget that it used to be just us.” Tony remarked.   
“I agree..... But now we have a whole week together, just you and me. Ready to unlearn how to be responsible parents?”   
“Absolutely.” Said Tony.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay some Thor/Bruce cuteness in this chapter as well! Enjoy :)   
> And we get everyone’s favourite god of mischief teased at the end of this chapter!!!

“Uncle Bruce!” Peter yelled running through the kitchen, leaving his breakfast half done on his plate and Bucky shaking his head.   
“Hey buddy.” Said Bruce, picking up his nephew and hugging him.   
“This is my fiancé T-“   
“Thor Odinson!” Peter finished for him, wriggling from his uncle’s hug to stare in awe at Thor.   
“Hi.” He said faintly, suddenly shy.   
“Hello Peter.” Said Thor in his booming voice.   
“Y- You’re my favourite actor, and you’re in all my favourite movies too!” Thor chuckled.   
“Thank you.”   
“Alright Buddy you ready to come hang out with us for the afternoon?” Asked Bruce.   
“Uh huh!” Replied Peter, nodding his head profusely. The nine year old pulled on his pair of boots in the entry way and went to grab his hat off the hook when he paused.   
“Uh, Mr. Thor?”  
“Yes?”   
“Could you sign my Thor hat?” The actor chuckled again.   
“Absolutely.”   
“Thanks so much.”  
After Peter’s hat was signed and they’d all said goodbye to Steve and Bucky, (both men had already met Thor when he and Bruce had started dating), the three set off.   
“So what are we gonna do?” Asked Bruce in the elevator.   
“We could play laser tag or go to the park.” Peter suggested.   
“I haven’t been laser tagging in ages.” Remarked Bruce.  
“I’ve never been.” Stated Thor.   
“What?” Peter was utterly shocked.   
“Mr. Thor we gotta take you, it’s so much fun!” 

Two hours later the three were seated on in the small cafeteria section of ‘Bernie’s go-karts and laser tag’, Peter was eating a hot dog while Bruce and his fiancé shared a carton of cheese fries.   
“We kicked your butt.” Said Peter, obviously proud of himself.   
“I wouldn’t go that far.” Said Thor.   
“Babe, you died three times in two minutes. Pete and I totally kicked your butt.” Bruce reached across the table to high five his nephew.   
“That was totally awesome! I can’t wait to tell all the kids at school I beat Thor Odinson in laser tag...” Peter trailed off.   
“What’s wring bud?” Asked Bruce.   
“Well I can’t see my friends anymore. My dads said I’m not going to that school now.” Bruce and Thor exchanged a look.   
“I’m sure you can still see your friends though.” Assured his uncle.   
“I bet your dads would let them come over to see you if you ask when they get home.” Peter smiled.   
“Yeah, I guess you’re right!”   
“Peter.” Began Thor.   
“Yeah?”   
“As you know, your uncle Bruce and I are getting married really soon and we were wondering if you wanted to be our ring bearer?” Peter grinned from ear-to-ear.   
“Really?” The two men nodded.   
“That would be so awesome!”   
“Great!” Said Thor, both him and Bruce were smiling.

After a trip to Starbucks, where all three of them got frappuccinos, Bruce and Thor took Peter home.   
“Uncle Steve, Uncle Bucky!” Peter exploded as soon as they got in the door.   
“Uncle Bruce and Mr. Thor want me to be their ring bearer!”   
“That’s awesome kid.” Replied Steve, Bucky nodded in agreement.   
“That means you’ll get to meet my little brother.” Thor informed Peter.   
“He’s going to be my best man.”   
“How old is he?” The nine-year-old inquired.   
“Loki just turned 17.”   
“Wow.” Said Peter.   
“That’s pretty old.” Thor chuckled.   
“I’m sure you’ll be good friends though.”   
“I hope so.” Agreed Peter.   
After exchanging goodbyes the couple left the penthouse. Once they were gone Peter started bouncing around the living room and animatedly telling Steve and Bucky about his day.   
“And me and Uncle Bruce killed Mr. Thor 5 times!”   
“Wow.” Said Bucky, who had been informed of this fact twice already.   
“It was so funny.” Said Peter, collapsing onto the couch and staring up at the ceiling.   
“And then we went to Starbucks.I got a cotton candy frappe. It was sooooooo good.”   
“That explains it.” Muttered Steve.   
“What?” Asked Peter, jumping up from the couch.   
“Why you’re hyper.”   
“I’m not hyper.” Said Peter, before running up and down the hall three times in a row.   
“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that kiddo.” Sighed Steve.   
“Jesus.” Said Bucky leaning over to his boyfriend.   
“How do Stephen and Tony put up with this every single day?” He whispered.   
“I have no clue.” 

Meanwhile, Stephen and Tony were not putting up with any rambunctious nine year old’s antics. Tony was sitting on a lounge chair on the beach, drinking his third piña-colada, and watching as Stephen swam a few feet away from shore. *this is paradise* he thought, just as an alert on his phone went off. He picked it up, it read ‘fire distinguishers deployed on living lever of Stark Tower’   
“Oh my god. What did they do.” He said to no one, before dialling home.   
“Hi.” Came the slightly garbled voice of Bucky.   
“What’s going on there?” There was a pause.   
“Oh not a lot, Steve and Peter are just making supper.”   
“That explains a lot.” Mutter Tony under his breath.   
“Sorry what was that?” Asked Bucky.   
“I said is everything all right? I got an alert saying the fire distinguishers were deployed.”   
“Oh.... uh yeah. Let’s just say they let the pizza reheat a little too long.”   
“They started a fucking fire reheating pizza?” Asked Tony, attempting to hold back laughter.   
“Yup.” Confirmed Bucky.   
“Oh my god. Is the kitchen all right?”   
“Yeah nothing was damaged asides from the pizza which is now charcoal in the sink.” Tony was wheezing now.   
“Okay Buck, as long as everything’s alright, goodnight.” He hung up.   
“Stephen!” He called.  
“What?”   
“You’ll never believe what Steve and Peter just did...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
